


Little Katsudon

by yuriplisetsky (ellipsesarefun)



Series: BNHAxYOI fics [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, implied bakushima - Freeform, just yuri observing his star pupil and this underdog together, small tododeku moments, yuri wants spiky hairstyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/yuriplisetsky
Summary: In which Yuri Plisetsky observes his favorite students.(and is also wondering about changing his hairstyle)





	Little Katsudon

**Author's Note:**

> After 5,000 years, I decided to edit this out and post it. Because.  
> Introducing: LITTLE KATSUDON.

Just another day of class to teach, another day of a headache from annoying students, another day of a painful throat from all the fucks he has to give. God, these students can be such a nightmare sometimes.

“Class dismissed.” He announces. Fucking finally. The students finish their stretching to fix their belongings and knapsacks while Yuri takes a seat by the teacher’s desk that overlooks the entire classroom. He sets his cane to lean on the wall behind him while he takes a sip at his now lukewarm green tea.

He had never seen such a hard working and obedient student such as Midoriya Izuku. Attentive, punctual and dedicated. He doesn’t have that effortless and emulating elegance that Todoroki Shouto has trained for years, but the surmountable perseverance and quick learning is what Midoriya has to survive his training. From his meetings with Mr. Toshinori, Yuri has known the bumbling youngster before their official meeting. Midoriya is, after all, one of Mr. Toshinori’s favored students.

Sooner enough, the students have already left but Midoriya and Todoroki and another fellow student under Beka’s hip hop class with interesting spiked red hair. They were staying behind for reasons Yuri isn’t sure he wants to know. The redhead separates from the group to fix his things. 

Boring.

The situation may take a sudden twist when a sudden loud bang echoes from the opening door. In comes in a boy with spiky blond hair and an angry face.

_ “Fucking hell, Deku. Out of my fucking way.” _ Says the spiky blond (what is up with this hair style? Is it a recent trend?) in Japanese. From his angle by the desk, Yuri casually watches the scene unfold. This walking dynamite just barges in without a flying fuck and just smashes the living hell out of Toshinori’s student out of his way with his colorful words and a face of a constipated dog. 

Yuri sips his tea.

Huh. What an asshole. 

The blustering Midoriya inches towards Todoroki, who coincidentally has his arm slightly right where they two are facing the blond. It’s subtle that no one notices but Yuri. The asshole stops his cussing and heads over to the redhead who’s shoving his belongings into his bag. Said spiky redhead looks up and Yuri swears to whoever deity that is the only other witness that the asshole’s face ceased the angry creases on his forehead. And is that a blush?

_ “Ah, Katsuki-san!!” _ Oh. Oh. Yuri now recognizes the asshole. Bakugou Katsuki, nephew of Katsudon on his mother’s side.

Katsuki. Katsudon. Katsuki? Katsudon?

Little Katsudon it is.

“Duh.” Little Katsudon careens his head towards the exit, “You goin’ or what, shitface? Ain’t stayin’ around with these losers.”

“Sure thing!” Redhead slings his bag on his shoulder and they all (minus Little Katsudon) exchange their goodbyes. The two stroll off, Redhead engaging in another rant that Yuri cares even less.

The footsteps fade down the hall and it left a semi-quiet background of incomprehensible whispers between the two remaining students. Yuri idly leans back to his chair and swirls his cup. His students seem to get along quite well. All too well. 

Midoriya turns and catches his eyes. His face gleams when Yuri tilts his head. His apprentice also shifts his sights and gives his acknowledgement with a single stoic mien (he and Beka seem alike, he muses). Yuri then raises his cup in farewell as the two waved and walked out of the classroom.

Yuri supposes that he won’t mind their fanfic romance, as long as they maintain and progress their training as a student of the renowned Yuri Plisetsky should.

Once again, he goes back sipping his tea in silence.

Maybe he should style his hair with spikes some time. With an undercut.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me in tumblr (@ellipsesarefun)


End file.
